Deadpool
Deadpool is a fictional comic book character sometimes depicted as a mercenary or antihero; he appears in books published by Marvel Comics, originally in the X-Men family of titles, but branching out into the more mainstream Marvel Universe in recent years. Created by artist Rob Liefeld and writer Fabian Nicieza, Deadpool first appeared in The New Mutants #98 (February 1991). Nicknamed the "Merc with a Mouth", Deadpool is a high-tech mercenary known for his wisecracks, black comedy, and satirical pop-culture references. Like the X-Men's Wolverine, Deadpool is the product of the Canadian government's paramilitary Weapon X program, although his place of birth is unknown. After Weapon X cured his terminal cancer by implementing a regenerative "healing factor" extracted from Wolverine, Deadpool is left disfigured and mentally unstable.Deadpool was originally an adversary of The New Mutants and later X-Force. Deadpool received two limited series: Sins of the Past and The Circle Chase. He graduated to an ongoing series in 1997, which was known for its slapstick tone and willingness to break the fourth wall.Ryan Reynolds appears as Deadpool in the 2009 film X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Wizard Magazine ranked Deadpool the 182nd best comic book character of all time, of their list of the Top 200 Comic Book Characters of All Time. Deadpool was named Empire magazine's forty-fifth greatest comic book character. Biography Wade Winston Wilson was born to a penis and terminally ill mother. After Mrs. Wilson's death from incurable lung cancer, Mr. Wilson began to abuse Wade and turned to alcoholism. The influence of his violent father turned Wade into a teenage delinquent. Around age seventeen, Mr. Wilson was killed by one of Wade's drunken friends in a bar fight and Wade soon dropped out of high school to enroll in the United States Army Special Forces. He was kicked out of the army after a short tenure and then turned to mercenary work, soon establishing a formidable reputation. This however, conflicts with T-Ray and Mercedes Wilson's story of a man believed to be 'Wade Wilson'. In this version, the man met Mercedes in college and eventually married and lived off the land. Eventually a man known as 'Jack' was found in a river near their secluded home. The man eventually betrayed the couple and attempted to kill Wade Wilson and accidentally killed Mercedes. Unable to deal with the grief of killing an innocent woman, he lost his mind and adopted the identity of "Wade Wilson". Deadpool's restored memories revealed this to be a lie; in T-Ray's account Wade was wearing his Deadpool costume, which he did not have until he joined Weapon X. Not long after leaving Canada, Deadpool met Weasel, whom he employed as an information broker and technology specialist and developed an abusive best friendship (on Deadpool's side) with him. Deadpool began work for villains such as the mysterious Mr. Tolliver, Wilson Fisk, and as a stand-in for the first Hobgoblin. His work for Mr. Tolliver initially made him an adversary of Cable and his team of the New Mutants (later and better known as X-Force). In Deadpool's first fight with the New Mutants, he defeated most of them using a combination of hand-to-hand combat and gadgetry but was shot in the back by ex-girlfriend Copycat, who was masquerading on Tolliver's orders as Cable's old partner and confidante, Domino. Cable mailed Deadpool back to Mr. Tolliver. Tolliver next assigned Deadpool to steal software in Canada. He was defeated in combat by Kane, and shot by G. W. Bridge, and teleported to safety. He was then assigned by Tolliver to intimidate Vanessa when he considered her allegiance in question. He overcame Siryn and Shatterstar, then battled and defeated Vanessa. This led Cable to discover her treachery and the two tracked Tolliver, Deadpool, and the real Domino down only for Deadpool to stab and nearly kill Vanessa. He battled Cable, but then was shot by the real Domino, and revived later. He briefly joined the Secret Defenders alongside Luke Cage.His experiences with X-Force would cause him to meet and develop a crush on Siryn, the daughter of Banshee (although on their first meeting when he infiltrated X-Force's Adirondacks base to intimidate Copycat/Domino, he easily knocked her unconscious.) THE LEGACY OF DEADPOOL *X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse *Marvel Ultimate Alliance *X Men Origins Wolverine video game *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 *Spider Man Shattered Dimensions *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds *marvel super hero squad online *Marvel Avengers Alliance *LittleBigPlanet *Marvel Heroes *Deadpool *Lego marvel Super Heroes Arcade Opening Deadpool is seen sitting in his chair in his apartment talking to to his inside voices about a way to be famous again. As he gets up from his chair, Deadpool receives a package from Sony and High Moon Studios. Deadpool reveals that the only way to be famous again is to join PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Eager and excited to meet (or kill) the Sony mascots, Deadpool grabs his guns and swords and teleports to the PlayStation world. Rival: Deathstroke Reason: TBA Connection: Deadpool and Deathstroke have many things in common. They look similar, use similar weapons (swords, guns etc.), have the same surname (Wilson) and rhyming first names (Slade and Wade). Plus, Deathstroke is owned by DC and Deadpool is owned by Marvel, a fact which reveals that the rivalry between the two companies contributes to this rivalry. Ending After Deadpool defeats the final boss, he takes a seat in his chair, turns on the TV and enjoys a game of PlayStation All-Stars. Deadpool laughs as he plans to change the PlayStation All-Stars game and become the main mascot of Marvel. The Merc with a Mouth looks at the camera and says, "you'll see me in the next game, guys", then shoots the camera. Gameplay Deadpool is a keep-away character whose gimmick (breaking the 4th wall) has been brought to the next level in this game: with him bringing an actual Playstation controller to the fight in order to input cheat codes. Like in his own universe, Deadpool will be a very annoying, obnoxious character to deal with. *'Slice N´Dice' '- ' - Deadpool does a quick 3-hit combo with his dual katanas. *'Quick Work -' or + - Deadpool dashes forward, slicing with his katanas. *'You ever play Street Fighter?' '- ' + - Deadpool does a Shoryuken, shouts "Shoryuken!" *'Breakdance Fighting' '- ' + - Deadpool spins around on the ground with his katanas out, hitting low on both sides multiple times: Tap to keep spin going for a few seconds. *'Air Slice N'Dice' '- ' (midair) - Same as the ground. *'Air' Quick Work '- ' or + (midair) - Same as the ground. *'Air You ever play Street Fighter?' '- ' + (midair) - Same as the ground. *'Air Breakdance Fighting' '- ' + - (midair) - Same as the ground. *'Teleporter' '-' file:btn_triangle.png - Deadpool will teleport in any direction you choose. Teleports can be cancelled into each other and other attacks. After 3 teleports, Deadpool will explode which can hurt other opponents but leave him vulnerable. *'Trigger Happy' '-' or + file:btn_triangle.png - Deadpool quickly shoots a bunch of rounds forward with his dual pistols. *'Upward Trigger Happy' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png - Deadpool quickly shoots a bunch of rounds at a 45 degree upward angle. *'Pineapple Surprise!' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png - Deadpool throws a grenade on the floor that explodes when hitting an opponent or after 1.5 seconds. *'Air Teleporter' '-' file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground. *'Air Trigger Happy' '-' or + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground, but Deadpool instead shoots at downward angle. *'Air Upward Trigger Happy' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground. *'Air Pineapple Surprise!' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground, but Deadpool drops a grenade directly down. *'AP Gain' '- ' - Deadpool inputs a long code on his controller, that if he succeeds in finishing gains 100 AP. The code is the Konami code. He says "Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, X, O, Start!" *'Item Spawn' '- ' or + - Deadpool will spawn a random item next to him. Anyone can pick it up. Spawn rates same as in-game. Has a small chance to spawn a unique item, the Chimichanga. Chimichangas when grabbed are immediately eaten for small AP gain, but make you fart in 3 seconds, creating a gas cloud that can put opponents into a crumple state. *'Super Deadpool' '- ' + - Deadpool puts in a long code, which makes him super human for 5 seconds. Gives him a super jump, super armor on attacks, and double AP gain on attacks. * Glitch '- ' + - Deadpool accidentally messes up a code and creates a glitch. The glitch is small and will stick around for about 7 seconds. If the opponent touches a glitch it has a 33% chance of freezing them for a few seconds, 33% chance of screwing up their controls, 33% chance of randomly teleporting them somewhere on the stage, and a 1% chance to actually kill them. * Air AP Gain '- ' (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Item Spawn '- ' or + (midair) - Same as the ground. * Air Super Deadpool '-' + (midair) - Same as the ground. * Air Glitch '- ' + (midair) - Same as the ground. (Throws) * Stick Around! '- ' or - Deadpool sticks the opponent to the ground, by jamming his katanas into their feet and shoots them in the face. * Dude! I'm a ninja! '- ' - Deadpool throws the opponent up and then double kicks them away. * Stabby stabby! '- ' - Deadpool stabs the opponent through the abdomen, causing a crumple. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) * AP Bar in Your Face! '- ' (Level 1 Super): Deadpool teleports to his AP Bar, grabs it, and teleports back to where he was. He can now run around with it for a short time, holding it over his head, and attack with it once. Anyone hit the bar is killed. * Best Friends Forever! '- ' (Level 2 Super): Deadpool uses his controller to summon Cable. He and Cable will shoot forward as a beam super. * This is the Big One! '- ' (Level 3 Super): Deadpool takes out his controller and madly inputs buttons while laughing madly, and says "God Mode achieved!" This works similar to Kratos's Level 3. Quotes and Taunts Taunts * Taunt Button!: '''A giant word bubble appears above Deadpool, this can also damage opponents. * '''U Mad Bro?: Deadpool takes out his controller and gives a thumbs up, saying "You mad, bro?" * Special Taunt: Deadpool will say something different for opponent he is fighting. Quotes TBA Intros and Outros Intros * Teleporter: '''Deadpool teleports in and gets into a fighting stance. * '''Hiyah!: '''Deadpool drops in the screen and starts to practice karate while facing away from the screen, then turns around. * '''Gamerpool: '''Shows Deadpool's hands on the PS controller. He says "Where's my guy? Oh wait it's me..." and jumps in screen. * '''Merchandising: '''Deadpool holds up a Marvel logo and says "Brought to you by, Marvel Entertainment, LCC." Winning Screen * '''Teleporter: '''Deadpool comments that he is bored and teleports out. * '''Victory Snack: Deadpool happily eats a chimichanga. * It Was All Me: Deadpool holds a sign that says "Top Tier" with an arrow pointing to him. * Scrooge McDuckin: Deadpool rolls around in money. Losing Screen * If using Teleporter: A teleporter malfunctions and blows up. * If using Victory Snack: Deadpool blames the player for losing. * If using It Was All Me: Deadpool holds up a sign that says "Nerf ____" with whoever won's name on it. * If using Scrooge McDuckin: Deadpool shows a Deadpool comc with the word "CANCELLED" on it. Results Screen TBA Costumes x-men costume TBA classic deadpool TBA ultimate deadpool TBA pirate deadpool TBA Minion wolverine appears as a minion who can be unlocked by reaching Rank 10 with deadpool gallery deadpoolxmen14.jpg Deadpool_Ultimate.png Deadpool-pirate.png deadpool icon.jpg Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Marvel Category:Character Ideas Category:DLC Ideas Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Deadpool Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters